Episode 5241 (7 March 2016)
Synopsis It’s Mother’s Day morning and Linda opens her card from Ollie in the Vic kitchen. She is still upset about Lee and Nancy not talking and Mick tells her to relax. He asks Lee and Babe to help him with lunch. He persuades Babe with a bottle of rum as she booked the day off. He tells Lee to ask Thelma for the day off. Mick goes to see Nancy at Donna’s. She gives him a card for Linda but refuses to go with him. Mick invites Shirley but she is going to help Tina when she gets back from Sylvie’s. He hands her a Mother’s Day card and she is touched. Mick has an idea. He spots Lee in his car and gets in. Lee tells him that Thelma is harassing him. Mick stifles a laugh and tells him to knock it on the head and come back to work at the Vic. He heads to see Nancy carrying a pink box. It is filled with things that Nancy made when she was young. He tells her a story about a card that she made and how much it meant to Linda; she had him searching through pub waste to find it. Nancy smiles and agrees to come over for lunch. The family sit down and Linda is shocked when Nancy arrives. Mick jokes that he doesn’t get spoilt the same way on Father’s Day. Babe lets slip that Lee has quit his job at the Rat which sets off Nancy again. Mick leaves the table disappointed that nothing has changed. Shirley finds him drinking on a park bench and Linda joins them. In the Vic, Nancy and Lee fight. Nancy pushes Lee into Ollie’s highchair, knocking him to the ground. On the bench Linda points out that the three of them can sort this together. Whitney runs over to them to tell them there’s been an accident involving Ollie. Lucas calls Jordan from his prison cell. The kitchen rota has been changed so he will need to break out today. Jordan falters; he won’t have the car until tomorrow. When alone Jordan searches the kitchen cupboards for Denise’s passport. She comes in and tells him that they have a family meal to attend. He asks her to watch JJ for a bit. He makes a call about the car but can’t have it today. He sees Pam and Paul playing music by their stall from their car. He watches them and Denise calls asking where he is. He tells her to wait for him and seizes his opportunity when Pam and Paul leave the car unattended. Jordan gets back to the Patrick’s to find Libby with Denise in the kitchen. Denise tells Libby to forgive Jordan, he’s family now. Denise finds Jordan by the car and he tells her to get in. She asks what he is doing and he explains that they are going to help Lucas break out of prison. Kim has a trophy saying ‘World’s Best Mum Ever’ and gives her acceptance speech to Pearl. Vincent comes in with a large bunch of flowers and Kim mistakenly thinks they are for her. Vincent hands them to Claudette who is distracted by her phone. Moments later, Vincent finds her in the basement on her phone. She tells him she has booked a table at Beale’s for the family. She’s agitated when he tells her he was going to cook and puts her foot down. She tells him she will see him there later, she is going to see her friends for coffee. She waits until she sees Vincent and Kim leaving the house and returns to open the back door to Gavin. She suggests there are other ways to pay debts and he follows her upstairs. At Beales Vincent wonders where Claudette is. Gavin and Claudette come back down the stairs and he shows her a photo of him, Henry, Eric, Ted and Den. He points out that she slept with most of them. He asks her to tell him how she killed Henry. She tells him to leave but he still wants his money. He adds a couple of grand to the total for wasting his time. She reaches out, grabs one of Kim’s candelabras and hits him over the head, sending him crashing to the ground… In the Minute Mart Honey realises that Ronnie is on her own for Mother’s Day. Kathy bumps into Ronnie holding a large bunch of flowers from Ian and Ronnie leaves, unimpressed. Honey visits her with a card she has written from Matthew and invites her over for lunch. Someone watches them from the Square as they exit the house. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes